Not Her Knickers
by Sirie
Summary: Hermione isn't very happy with what she's found under Draco's bed. Such confusion! Not sure how good this is, but read it anyway! Rated T for cussing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't even think of suing!

A/N: This came to me while reading a little fanfiction…Squee! My muse has decided to pay me a visit! ….(selfish, evil little muse that she is)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was livid. She was so livid that it was beyond livid. It was pure rage. Pure FURY! She was ready to kick somebody's head in! More accurately, she was ready to kick Draco Malfoy's head in so hard! And she would like it.

Stupid Draco Malfoy… With his lovely hair and nice bum. Hermione couldn't stop the giggle as she remembered Ginny saying that a girl could bounce a quarter off his bum. But she quickly turned serious as she remembered his arrogant smirk and cool silver eyes. She turned down another hallway and kept walking. She was lost in the damn mansion. And she cursed him even more for it. She'd kick him twice as hard.

She rounded the corner again only to come back to the kitchen. Confused, her anger momentarily forgotten, she wondered how the hell she'd gotten back to the kitchen. She'd _started_ in the bloody kitchen. She had her wand. She hadn't brought a purse. She was wearing her night gown. She'd come over in her nightgown. Relaxing, Hermione held up her hands in defeat and walked over to the kitchen's fireplace. She grabbed a fist full of floo powder from the jar and threw it in.

"Home!" She called and stepped into the green fire. She walked through her own fireplace of her small apartment and sighed.

As long as she wasn't wandering through the halls of Malfoy Mansion she was pretty comfortable in Draco's room. But not anymore! That bloody bastard wasn't going to be having her over anymore! She was refusing to go. Three bloody weeks they'd been seeing each other. Three bloody weeks of dates, and spending nights in his bed. Three bloody damn weeks of being with him almost constantly except when they were working. Well, when she was working! He didn't work. He lived off the mass fortune. Anyway, three bloody weeks since he said she was the only one he was seeing. She'd lost one of her shoes the first week she'd been there and had gone under his bed to find it. There wasn't anything there. And just that morning she'd woken up and looked under his bed to find her knickers. What did she find? She'd found a pair of knickers… but they weren't HER KNICKERS!!! She didn't own any crotchless knickers!

She'd stormed the house for the better part of an hour and still hadn't found him. Damn him to hell! Hermione turned in her living room and sealed the fire place. He wasn't getting in that way. And he didn't know the exact place of her apartment. So ha! He wasn't getting in anytime soon. She ran to her desk and took out parchment. She wrote to Harry telling him that if Draco came looking, not to tell him where exactly she was! And he was to pass on the message to anybody else that knew where she lived. Signing it affectionately, she handed it to her owl and sent him on his way. She'd be damned if she'd stay with that cheater any longer. Sighing, she went into the kitchen, opened the freezer, and pulled out a container. She took her chocolate ice cream and sat on the couch with a big spoon. This wasn't going to be fun!

0o0o0o0o

Draco arrived back home with a dozen red roses and a small, velvet box in his pocket. He smiled as he ran up the stairs to his room. He opened the door with his most dashing smile on his face. And discovered that she wasn't there. He frowned. She never left without saying goodbye. And she didn't have to work so that wasn't it. Confused, he called his house elf and asked where she was.

"Mistress Granger left about an hour ago and headed home, Mr. Malfoy sir." The house elf said, bowing to him.

"Did she say why?" Draco asked, even more confused. The house elf looked rather nervous.

"Mistress Granger found something under Mr. Malfoy's bed. And She was very angry. She mumbled something about how Mr. Malfoy was a no good cheater, Mr. Malfoy sir." The house elf said. Draco dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The house elf bowed and disappeared. Draco walked farther into the room and found the pair of crotchless knickers that he'd bought for her. He'd chickened out at the last minute when she arrived and threw them under the bed. And she thought that he was cheating! Draco ran out of the room, heading for the floo. He called in for 'Hermione's House', and nothing happened. He knew that she'd sealed it. Of course she had, she wasn't stupid. So Draco set the roses down and apparated with a pop, heading for Harry's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(two weeks later)

Draco Malfoy was so irritated. Nobody would tell him where she was! And nobody would tell her a message either. But he had one last chance. He knew where she worked! HA! She wouldn't escape him now! It was exactly two hours after breakfast and two hours before lunch. He would catch her. He went directly into the ministry and didn't stop for anything or anyone.

He got in the lift which took him to the sixth floor. Smiling, he stepped out. Several people were staring at him. Including one Harry Potter. Harry smiled at him as if he knew that he'd tracked 'Mione down there because he knew without a doubt that she'd be there. Harry tilted his head and jerked his eyes to let Draco know that Hermione's desk was only one cubicle away. Draco hurried over. The ring in his pocket was feeling heavy all of a sudden, but this was what he wanted. And he couldn't get her off his mind. Draco came to a sudden stop at her cubicle and smiled down at her.

"I'm almost finished with those reports." She said quickly, then looked up at him. A frown appeared on her face and she stood up. Her face went red with anger.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She burst out loudly. That caught several people's attentions. "You're not welcome here!"

"I came here to tell you something and I'll be bloody damned if I leave before you hear me out!" He told her, following her as she went deeper into the heart of the cubicles. She stayed silent. He had to say something to get her attention. And as he glanced around the perfect idea came to him. He stopped walking. "That pair of crotchless knickers you found under my bed I bought for you!" He called out loudly. Everybody that could have heard it, did, and they turned to look at Draco and the frozen Hermione. He had to do more. So he'd rile her up! "But you're too much a nosy swot to understand that!" She turned on him, her face even more red, this time with anger and embarrassment.

"You bloody rat! I can't believe you came here and insulted me!" She yelled, coming forward and poking him in the chest, making him back up. "How dare you!" She shrieked. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to his chest.

"I came here to propose to you! If you would have waited another hour at the house you would have seen me with a dozen roses and an engagement ring!" He yelled, trying to hold her still. She looked up, surprised.

"No you didn't!" She said accusingly, her eyes filling with tears. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione. If I came here for nothing, then Potter would personally throw me out on my gorgeous arse!" Draco said, nodding in his direction. Draco released her and dug in his pocket. "I'm asking you to marry me, Hermione Granger." He went down on his knees. "I love you!"

"You are a prat. A first class shit! I would love nothing more than to kick your arse from here to the states." She raged at him, her face angry. Draco looked down, sure that she was going to tell him to get lost. His childhood enemy and true love, was going to break his heart. "And I would hate myself until the day I die if I didn't tell you that I loved you more than anything and I would love to be you wife until I die." Draco looked up hopefully and saw her smiling face. He jumped up and grabbed her up in a hug. She laughed. When he sat her down, she kissed him gently and then leaned in to hug him.

"You know…" Draco drawled in her ear. "I still have those knickers…" Hermione smacked him upside his head with that thick file that she'd been carrying. "OW!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

endnote: I don't like it. For some reason it didn't come out the way that I wanted it to. It was completely different than I tried to make it. Let me know what you think… I think that my muse failed me miserably on this one!


End file.
